Tyson Hui Guo Rou
Tyson Hui Guo Rou (タイソン＝ホイコーロ, Taison Hoikōro) is the Sixth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's fourth wife, Katrono.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tyson is a stout, plump woman with a large head, a round face, and straight, long black hair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She has dark, upturned eyes and long eyelashes. She has an oval spot above each eyebrow. Personality Tyson enjoys being surrounded by handsome men, and selected her bodyguards using that criterion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She is also extremely possessive of them, refusing to let the Hunter Association screen them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 While she likes being pampered by her bodyguards, she is very feminine and blushes when they call her "cute". Plot Succession Contest arc Tyson hires Izunavi as her personal bodyguard during the voyage to the Dark Continent. She participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, thinking she could win the Succession War, while giggling to herself. She then takes part in the formal event with her family and other important guests. Like the rest of her family, she resides in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Shortly afterwards, her Guardian Spirit Beast becomes active and its spawn ventures into Prince Woble's quarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Tyson then hears Kurapika's announcement and learns of the existence of Guardian Spirit Beasts. She deduces they were granted to the Princes via the Seed Urn Ceremony and that her siblings must possess them too. She then wonders if hers looks like an angel, and is elated to hear when Izunavi replies they look like fairies, and believes that her "fairies" are filling the ship with love. Tyson offers Izunavi and another bodyguard copies of her book, the "Book of Tyson", which she believes to be capable of bringing about world peace. As she dances off with another bodyguard, Izunavi reads the first chapter of the bible and is instantly disgusted by it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Tyson does not send any of her Royal Bodyguards to study Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 That night, she asks Izunavi and the other Nen-using bodyguard if they have read her book and whether their hearts are being changed. The latter lies, praising the book, whereas Izunavi admits he has not read it yet. Tyson forgives him, stating everyone does things at a different pace. She then guarantees her teachings will awaken a hidden power in the two.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 372 Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Tyson holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes. Nen Like the rest of her siblings, Tyson received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it, and since is not a Nen user, Tyson is unable to perceive it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its full appearance and abilities are unknown. It is capable of laying smaller Nen beasts about the size of a lizard, with a large eye for a head and prehensile hands. Trivia * Her in-universe or alternate name, as seen on the "Book of Tyson" cover, seems to be "Taithon". * Tyson's smaller Nen beasts resemble the ''Pokémon'' species Unown. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family